To return to the land of the living
by ZutaraFWHG4eva
Summary: He was supposed to be murdered and dead. Every Weasley, Potter, even Hermione saw him be put underground. So what happens when Fred Weasley shows up two years later?
1. George

_**A/N: So this idea actually came to K15, but she didn't want to do, and I wanted to do something less depressing. So I was hoping this would suffice. I do requests in case you're curious. Enjoy the fic and don't forget to review. Thank you. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; all characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: They thought he was dead; they thought he was murdered. Every Weasley, Potter, Granger, the Professors at Hogwarts, friends, family from Molly's side saw him buried under ground. So what happens when Fredrick Gideon Weasley returns two years later? **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two years, two long years of going in and out of depression. George thought he would never find himself this far, still alive and still running the shop that him and his twin were working on. Everything was still fresh in his head. When they were gathering up the dead bodies before Harry's final moments with Lord Voldemort. He never thought he would see his twin inner mixed with the mangled bodies.

George had secluded himself from the world. He wouldn't talk to his friends; Lee was even working at the shop now to help out George with things (Ron's idea). Katie had started to date Ron, though not for longer than three or four months. Oliver even started to send free tickets Puddlemere United Quidditch games. It was almost impossible for George to be social during the first year of missing his twin.

The second year was a lot better. He went on dates, went to the pub with his friends and laughed at some of Oliver's jokes. He even created some of the best joke items, like the Dismembering potion, during that year. Everyone was glad to see George Fabian Weasley laughing and being himself again.

George now found himself standing in front of his twin's grave once again. It wasn't the first or second time that he'd went to Fred's grave. It was like the nine-hundredth time in the past two years, if not more than that. A few times he would see a hooded figure sometimes hovering over there and find fresh flowers on the grave. It was a nice gesture, but it left George wondering how the mysterious character knew his brother.

Two years had passed since Voldemort's defeat. Harry was dating Ginny freely for the second year and counting every day that his scar wasn't hurting. The Ministry had been going great; Kingsley was the best Minster of Magic that anyone had seen in a long time. Even Ron and Hermione were becoming great in their line of work.

Ron had joined Harry in training to become an Auror. They were working on becoming great in the world. Sadly they had to take their N.E.W.Ts, which Ron had thrown a fit over. Hermione wasn't nearly as depressed when told she had to take the N.E.W.Ts for entering the Ministry of Magic. She had entered into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which was almost expected with her work with S.P.E.W. during her fourth year and up.

Ginny had joined the Hollyhead Harpies, and George hadn't missed a single match that she was in. She was always sending her family free tickets. And needless to say the matches were good now that she was on the team. Not that they weren't good before, its just Ginny added something more, spunk if you will.

Percy still worked at the ministry, but not until four or five months after Fred's death. He was just as depressed as George when it came to Fred missing from pictures. Fred seemed to hold Percy together, but now that he was gone Percy was a mess, literally.

George held on day after day. He hoped that Fred was happy, because something told him the Final Battle was good to his brother. He didn't have to deal with a lot of the things that were going on in the world. Molly was practically planning Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Charlie was going to get married to someone in Romania and Molly was going nuts.

George was calmer than normal. He joked around and laughed and had fun, but he wasn't like he was while Fred was living. Two years without his brother had changed him. George was missing his twin, his partner in crime, his teammate, his best friend, and most importantly George was missing his number one fan. It was really hard on that person.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked.

"It's been two years since my brother died, and I want to pay him respects. Today has been the day," answered George.

"George Weasley, the sole owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

George turned around and came face to face with the hooded figure. He had seen him many times before but was unable to talk to him. Every time the only Weasley twin had tried the figure had Disapparated.

"The one and only." He laughed. "Can I help you?"

"Can you bring me to Harry, Hermione and home?" The hooded figure asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you bring me home brother?"

"Do I know you?" George asked. "Because all my brothers are somewhere else, like at the Burrow. Or in Fred's case six feet underground."

"C'mon Gred, you don't recognize your Forge?"

George took a step closer. "Take off your hood, Forge."

Forge flipped back his hood. His vivid red hair was now a darker red, from mud and such. His eyes were still the same color, a bright blue-green. However, he did have a scar right across his right cheek.

"Oh. My. God." And George passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Please review. Thank you. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	2. Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finding Percy was easy. He was in the same place after Fred's death. He found himself wanting to cook and clean more. The family had forgiven him, but at the price of losing another. Or at least that was what was running through Percy's mind at the very moment. But normally you could find Percy at the Ministry; he still did a lot of working for Kingsley, but not as much. When he wasn't there, then he was having a day off. Percy could then be found in the Burrow, now he was calling it home, having sold his flat a few years ago.

This is where you could find Percy now. No not at his flat that he sold two years ago after Fred's death, but at the Burrow. Percy was at home. He was cleaning and cooking, while Mrs. Weasley was out doing the shopping for a huge dinner that was going to be later that night.

"Percy, mate, is that you?" George called out walking in the back door.

"Yeah, I'm baking cookies. Then I'm going to head off to Fred's grave." He called back.

George walked into the kitchen to find his older brother wearing an apron. He chuckled slightly and motioned for the cloak figure (Fred) to follow him in. "Hey, can you put in an extra few chocolate chips?"

"No." Percy stated sternly. "You know you and Hermione don't really care for chocolate chips."

He noticed the figure standing at the door. Percy smiled as the cloaked man studied the family clock. "Mum's out again?" George questioned.

"Yeah, she wants a big dinner. Hermione's broken up with Ron yet again. She said something about him being too insensitive about Fred's death." Percy laughed. "Big surprise there."

"That's because she fancied Fred."

The older of the two Weasleys turned toward the hooded man. "And how do you know?"

"Because," he flipped back his hood. "She told me herself."

George rushed behind Percy as he began to sway. He then did something that nobody expected; he punched Fred in the jaw. Percy pulled back again to hit his younger brother, this time George was ready. He grabbed both of Percy's arms and held him there. It was a surprise that Percy didn't put up a fight. Instead he just slumped down, tears pouring freely down his face, staining his glasses.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked.

Percy started to laugh. He couldn't help it. The twins looked at their brother like he had gone insane. Fred kneeled down so he was in front of Percy again. Percy was still laughing.

"Perce?" Fred questioned.

"You stink." He said around his laughs. "Go take a shower."


	3. The Golden Trio: Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Golden Trio was a happy group. Well, when Hermione and Ron weren't dating. Harry was currently being dragged back to the Burrow by the two. And the three of them were as happy as can be, even though two were dragging him. His legs hurt from Auror training, and he gave the excuse he was just too lazy to Apparate back.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just would walk." Ron grunted, pulling harder on Harry's leg.

Hermione laughed. It was music to their ears when she did, for some reason she had trouble coping with Fred's death. "He is the Chosen One, you know." Hermione teased. "We have to treat him like royalty."

"What about me?"

Harry smiled. "Oh yeah Weasley is our King."

"Don't start singing that song!" Ron groaned.

"How could we forget you?" Harry continued on. "Mine eyes have seen the glory of a Weasley on a broom. It's as funny as Trelawney predicting Harry Potter's doom." He sang.

"Harry," Hermione scolded. "You sound drunk."

"Hermione, not drunk. Just in love!" He stated.

Ron snorted. "With who Fred? Hate to burst your bubble, but he's dead mate."

"No, with a little female red head. She's got fire…"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "Yup, he's drunk."

Harry laughed. "Auror training is tough. I feel like I'm drunk."

This caused Ron to snort yet again. "Harry, Tonks warned you that it wasn't going to be easy."

"Tonks is dead." Harry pointed out.

The female part of the Golden Trio laughed. "Smell cookies."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's use of words. "Me Tarzan, you Jane." He joked back at her.

"Percy must be cooking something again." She stated.

"It would only make sense." Ron put in. "It's been two years after all."

Both Hermione and Ron dropped Harry's legs. Even Harry rose to his feet. The Golden Trio was silent. Things had been different since Fred's death. This lack of presence that Fred had placed on the Golden Trio was strange. There was no more laughter, and no more smiles. Ron's temper was on high. And even sometimes Hermione could be reduced to a puddle of mess with just the mention of Fred's name.

"Okay guys." Harry finally said. "Lets check up on Percy and then head over to Fred's grave."

"Agreed." Both replied.

"As he flies through the air, let us all protect our hair. As our Weasley flies on!" Harry continued to sing.

"Glory, glory it's a Weasley! It's so funny he's almost measly! Glory, glory its Weasley! His broom has smashed in two!" Hermione finished.

"Thanks guys, a real confidence booster." Ron laughed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Any time Ron." Harry smiled. "So lets go see what your brother's cooked up this year."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione peered at one of the many cookies that were finished. In her cookies she had to have exactly three chocolate chips, sometimes a little more, but preferably not a lot. However, these cookies had at least twelve chocolate chip chunks in them apiece. She looked up at Percy who was at the sink washing the dishes.

"Um, Percy, not to correct your skills on this glorious day of occasion that you're making chocolate chip cookies." Hermione started, trying to keep him in a good mood. "Well, isn't that too many chocolate chips? You know I don't really care for that many chocolate chips." She reminded him.

"George brought over a guest and he likes chocolate chips." The Weasley explained, pushing up his glass to the bridge of his nose. "So I put a few extra in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Um, well, there are plenty enough in them. There are twelve in each."

"Do you think so?" Percy asked, studying them. "Hmm. I must of miss counted; I was going for thirteen or fourteen."

"Well, that's interesting." She shook her head and walked off, she had stuff to do. She was helping Harry with his Auror training. Except he really wasn't training any more, after being in the department for two years she was surprised that he actually was going through some of the basic training still. He needed an arsenal of new spells; at least that's what he told Hermione.

She treaded the stairs carefully. Hermione finally decided that she was tired of all the crap she was receiving from Ron. It was days like these that she wished Fred were still alive. Even though they were only friends with benefits, or at least that's what they decided on, he still didn't date anyone else.

A strange sound reached her ears as she reached the bathroom. Hermione leaned her head closer to the door. She remembered seeing Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess, and Ginny and George were watching cheering on Harry as he was getting closer to victory, for once. Percy was making cookies still, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out. Bill and Fleur had decided to go on their honeymoon. Charlie? Well, she didn't know much about him, but he spent a lot of time with his dragons in Romania. She was actually surprised that he came back for Fred's funeral.

"Um…" she started still looking around. She heard the squeaking of the knobs turning off. She gulped as the door opened and steamed flowed out. Hermione finally decided that it was like a horrible Muggle movie that she used to watch growing up.

She it cleared a red head Weasley stood in front of her, nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. She bit her tongue as she gulped. Never had Hermione been reduced to a puddle of mush before.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione sighed at the sound of his voice. It was his, something she hadn't heard in over two years. Her words slipped out even though she didn't mean to say any of it. "Shag me now, wake me later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been working on other things, like my English grade has dropped, and I seriously need this class. Anyway, I hope you guys do review. It would be nice if you would. Thanks. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	4. The Golden Trio: Harry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**A/N: As much as I like reviews please don't force me to put chapters out quickly. I'm a college student and it's getting closer to finals. I need to work on English. So please be patient. Thank you. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Two years is an awfully short time. Or so it seemed for Harry. At the same time it also seemed very long ago, yet at the same time it felt like yesterday. It was hard that he had to deal with so many deaths and funerals. He could remember talking to Tonks and Lupin before the Final Battle, and then the next he could remember staring at their bodies in the coffins, holding Teddy all the same. He spoke at every funeral there after. The hardest was being the first Snape and Fred's funeral.

_I remember hating Severus Snape. During my first year, I swear to God that that man was out to kill me!_

_My first reaction to Fred was that he was insane. He had said: "__Brutal, but no one died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally, but they always turn up in a month or two!" Funny how he turned out to be wrong. _

Harry smiled at these memories as he walked into the Burrow. He was now an Auror and on his way to becoming even greater. He had even helped out George with a product that was returned by a Death Eater. Harry was positive that this Death Eater was out to kill the only surviving Weasley twin.

"Hey Percy." Harry stated, picking up a cookie.

"Put that down." Percy snapped, hitting Harry's hand with a wooden spoon. Suddenly a small grey husky rushed over and gobbled up the cookie. Percy smiled at the dog before turning back toward Harry.

"When did you get a dog?"

"Mum bought him, she said she wanted something to take care of." Came the answer.

Harry nodded as he heard a scream. He quickly pulled out his wand. It sounded like Hermione was under attack. George calmly walked down with a smile on his face.

"Oh don't mind me," he started. "Our guest wants some milk or water. He prefers milk. Do we have any?"

"No, Mum gave the last to Biscut." Percy replied.

"Biscut?" Harry asked, still holding his wand.

"The cat." Lazy damn thing." George shrugged. "Put that thing away Harry you're going to poke someone's eye out."

The little husky ran through George's legs at this moment, and slid across the floor on his butt. He then hit the wall. After getting up on his legs he began to walk. It actually looked like he had too much firewhiskey. It was a comical sight.

"Does that thing have a name?" Harry asked, chuckling at the memory of finding out about Fluffy.

"Yeah. Triple P." A voice answered.

"Triple P?"

"Perfect, Prefect Percy."

"Percival." Percy snapped, correcting all at the same time.

Harry chuckled, and looked back towards the entry into the living room. His smile turned into a frown at the sight of the boy before him. His green eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a squeak. He started to laugh uncontrollably before saying: "You told me that a Quidditch player would show up after a month or two of going missing, not two years."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This one came out a lot easier after I stopped thinking about it. I'm having trouble with the beginning and the ending. I'm trying to get it so that you see how much the characters have changed into two years. Harry's reaction was a little harder to do, so if you have any idea for Ron, he's the next one. Let me know. Thanks. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	5. The Golden Trio: Ron

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ron walked up and around the Burrow. He was trying to avoid everyone; there was too much laughter for the two-year anniversary of his older brother's death. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time, even Harry beat him at Wizard's Chess earlier today. That was something that he wasn't expecting. Actually no one was expecting the Boy-Who-Lived to beat Ron in Chess.

He was the only member of the Golden Trio that wasn't happy. Hermione was happy when she wasn't dating Ron, and wasn't thinking about Fred, Harry was happy because he was dating the youngest Weasley. The family was happy when it was any day that they didn't have to remember the horrible fact that they lost one of their own. On this, the second years since the war ended.

Ron finally came to the conclusion that he was tired of being over shadowed. His brothers, and sister went onto to do great things in life. Bill was Head Boy during his time at Hogwarts and then went onto work for Gringotts. Charlie was a Quidditch captain and worked with dragons in Romania. Percy, Perfect Prefect Percy. He was the perfect son. Even when he did leave the family he was still perfect. In the eyes of Mrs. Weasley he could do nothing wrong. Fred and George was the opposite of their older brother. They were troublemakers. They quit school and started their own successful business. It was like they didn't have to do anything right to be great. And Ginny, well all she had to do is sit there and smile and she got the attention she wanted. She was the baby of the family, plus she was the only girl in generations. Ron, he was the youngest male, and was boring and most of all plain.

Even his friends were great and mighty. They seemed to over shadow, over power him, and just be greater in all aspects of life. Harry James Potter, the stupid Boy-Who-Lived. He survived the Dark Lord seven times, only managing to get out with a few extra scratches. He got to compete and survive the Triwizard tournament. He thought he was so great. He was a great Quidditch player, being the youngest in over a century. He later became a great Quidditch captain, much to Ron's dismay. He started to date Ginny making him really popular with the family, well, except for Ron. Ron couldn't believe that his best friend went behind his back and decided to date Ginny.

Hermione Jean Granger. She was the brain in the group. Ms. Perfect. She couldn't do anything wrong, she knew everything and could do anything that she truly put her mind to. Ron hated her but at the same time he was madly in love with her. It was horrible for him. Because to Hermione, Ron was nothing more than an insignificant little bug to them.

Walking back to the house, Ron kicked the cat. He hated that thing. He wanted attention from his mother. But sadly it wasn't the family pet; it was Hermione's cat. That was okay too, he hated Crookshanks anyway. It was horrible, everyone seemed to be having a good time and laughing without him. He hated the lack of attention.

Walking into the Burrow he saw that Hermione was sitting next to Harry. They were laughing and flirting. He hated them, okay, maybe not hate them, but despised them at the current moment. Why did it seem that his friends had the best life had to offer? He was left with the leftovers. Ron must have had bad karma.

He finally took a deep breath and took a seat next to George. He put a fake smile and turned to the twin. "Hey what's going on?" No one would be any wiser to the fact that he was depressed.

"Hey, great of you to show up!" Percy stated, as Percival jumped up onto his lap.

"Hey!" George started to scold the dog. "Perfect Prefect Percy, get off the table!"

"Don't call him that!" Percy snapped. "His name is Percival!"

"Bloody Hell Percy, no one cares!" Fred yelled.

"He shouldn't be eating at the table. He just scarf down twelve _chocolate _cookies." George argued.

"He's hungry, someone was supposed to feed him this morning." Percy snapped, petting the dog behind the ears.

"Hey Fred, pass me some of those cookies." Ron stated.

Fred took the plate that Percival was wolfing down and passed it to his younger brother. Ron made a face and looked up at the younger twin. His eyes widened and his face began to go red. He then took a deep breath before bellowing:

"YOU'RE ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" He then stormed off, adding Fred to his list of why his life sucked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: This one was a little different. It was actually harder to write. I had to keep walking across the hall to my friend and ask if Ron seemed in character, and if he would sit there and yell at Fred. I also had to make sure that Percival was still in character, he's my comic relief animal. Anyway, please review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	6. Fred and Hermione

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fred and Hermione escaped Ron's temper. They would leave it to George, Harry, and Percy to calm the youngest male down. She smiled as she was led up to the stairs, to his room, somewhere secret. Somewhere where the ghoul and the rest of the Weasleys and Harry wouldn't find.

It had been two years since they had held hands, kissed, or do anything. Fred was sort of depressed that he hadn't actually kissed Hermione in over two years. But their relationship was strictly platonic until that one night where she was up reading the Beetle and the Bard. She had told him that Harry, Ron, and her would be leaving in the morning and it would be a while before they saw each other.

She had broken down and told him all her fears. Fred could to this day remember everything that Hermione was afraid of losing. Which including him and George. He had made her some of his favorite hot chocolate, which was French Vanilla, and they stayed up for a few more hours talking.

"_Why aren't you going to drink it?"_

"_Because it maybe my last time with you." _

Hermione could remember that sentence clearly. It was then when Fred moved both of their untouched drinks to the side and reached out to touch. The touch was simple, almost like a friendly gesture. A grin crossed Hermione's face, as they walked up quicker to Fred's room, as she remembered what happened next.

"_Fred? Are you scared of death?"_

"_I welcome death, knowing that Angelina is happy and the rest of my family is happy with the ones that they love, I will accept death if it greets me at that time."_

Hermione frowned. She had thought he had died. Gone from the world, for two years she dated Ron off and on, wishing that she could have one more kiss with Fred, and spending time with George. She would listen to the older twin tell her stories about his younger brothers, including the time when Fred had hit Ron in the head with a beaters bat. Only because Ron had started in on how lovely she was.

Two years was long. It was long for anyone, including Harry. There were nights when she would talk to him. He was upset that he let the Weasleys down when Fred supposedly died. She could remember talking to him too. Her memories, though, were the last moment with Fred before she had left them.

"_You mean there is no one you love?"_

"_No, there is. But I know that she doesn't love me back. It's the worst kind of heartbreak that there is." _

Fred sighed and grasped onto Hermione's hand tighter. He remembered telling her something he knew he shouldn't. Fred pulled her into his arms and held on tightly. "You know I remember that night?"

Hermione smiled and leaned back so she could see his face. "I must know how did you survive?"

Fred smiled and leaned down, his lips barely and lightly touching hers. "I love you so much."

"_Who is it?" _

"_Someone of no importance, and yet of great importance." _

Hermione smirked. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I faked my own death." Fred stated. "That's all I can tell you for now, when I go into details when Mum finds out I'm alive, then all will be revealed."

Hermione sighed as she fell back onto his bed. "I can live with that."

"Hermione, why did you date Ron? Did you not love me?"

"Because, I wanted to be loved, and I thought you were gone forever." She ran her finger over his scar. "I want you to know, that the love I feel for Ron, is one that could never be the same that I feel for you."

He smiled and pressed Hermione's hand against his cheek. Leaning into it, he closed his eyes. It was a little girlish, but it felt good to feel Hermione's touch, even if it was on his scar. His blue-green eyes shown with happiness as he opened them. He was with the one he loved more than anything else, and traveling around the world nothing could replace Hermione.

"I've been gone and neglected for two years. Hermione,"

"Who is it?" She asked, repeating how they first kissed years ago. "Who is the girl?"

Fred smirked and pressed his head to her forehead. He loved her more than life itself, and he wouldn't give her up to anyone of his brother again. "Someone of no importance, yet she rules my life."

"Why can't tell me?"

Fred paused for a second, pulling back. He tapped his chin and brought her hands into his own, placing them against his chest. "How about I show you instead?"

"That would be great." Hermione said, before she had a chance to respond any further Fred gently kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I was asked to do a chapter with Hermione and Fred **__**by Madeline D Barrie**__** So I did. Kayko15 (Who is posting this fic up on was asked to tell how Fred died. So, I figured it was still too early in the fic to tell it, so he dropped a hint. I hope this pleases everyone's urge to see Hermione and Fred have a moment. So now, I have to decide whether I want to do Ginny or Lee next. So put in what you think. Thanks for all the reviews. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	7. Lee

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------––––––––––––––––––––––

The streets were once again crowded with many people. Lee couldn't help but smile on how much had changed since the war. He thought back to the time right before the war, right before his best friend was killed, before they were forced to go into hiding, even before the twins ran out from Hogwarts.

Even more importantly Lee Jordan's thoughts ran away to a certain red head girl that he was caught snogging in the Room of Requirement. He remembered seeing Fred's reaction to the kiss, and remembered getting punched in the nose by George. Fred was always a little more calmer than his twin, but that was all changed now. Now that Fred was six feet under the ground.

It was two days since the anniversary of the ending of the War. Lee even got to do a special Potter Watch. He smirked as he thought of what was going on in the world. He had updated the Wizarding World on what was going on, including when Harry and Ginny's wedding was (which was going to be in the late spring).

Lee looked towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He was shocked to see it just as happy as if Fred was alive. It was almost like it was a couple of years ago. Something he wasn't used to seeing. George had let the shop go down, making it look just like the rest of the houses around, maybe something had happened?

Like a female in his life possibly? George was debating with himself whether or not if he wanted to date Angelina or Katie, maybe he finally decided on one of the other? Lee was curious to why the shop once again stood out to the world. Especially with the death of Fred still being close in his mind.

Okay, Lee would admit to it, when he thought about Ginny in a romantic sense he thought about Fred. No not in a romantic sense, he would never look at his best friend like that (Angelina however was a different story). He thought about seeing Fred's body spread out across the tables, the tables where they used to plan and joke on. It was only fitting that Fred died a hero's death.

_"You know, if you break my sister's heart, I'll break your face, best friend or not," _Fred had threatened. _"I will not stand for Ginny to be in pain just because a male is too stupid to realize she's a little bit feisty. And if you don't keep __**yourself**__ in check, then that also becomes lost to the world." _

Lee took it seriously then. And he still took it seriously now; it had been four years since that threat. Never in Lee's life had he been threatened so much, and afraid to even hold a girl's hand. But when you've got Ron and the twins breathing down your back, you can't do much with a younger sister of six.

Lee sighed, and decided that he needed to do something. It was one of his days off, and when he thought of days off, he thought of the time he spent playing matchmaker. It was a war between Angelina and Katie. Those two never had such a competition over a boy before. And Lee was rooting Katie to hook up with George. But Angelina wasn't going to give up, even if that meant losing her best friend over it, she would marry George. At least, that's what she told Lee.

This was the first time that Lee didn't have to deal with matchmaking, the show he had to put on day after day, and even going to one of Oliver's Quidditch games to announce something that had little importance to him. Don't get Lee wrong, he liked his job, but it got tiresome sometimes.

His thoughts ran back to Ginny. Yes, he was going to admit to it. He was in love with Ginny Weasley. He could shout it to the world about it, but she was in love with Harry and it was obvious. He knew that she was going to marry the Boy-Who-Lived since his fourth year when Fred and George had mentioned rescuing Harry over the break. Lee let out a chuckle as he walked up to the window to see what the twins (_twin_, he mentally corrected himself) had put in the window display this time. They were always changing it, and it kept him interested. Even after Fred's death George kept up with the tradition, asking Lee for help occasionally.

"LEE!" George ran out of the shop to greet his best friend. Lee raised an eyebrow; it was weird to see the twinless twin in a good mood. Especially two days after that day. George tried desperately to regain his breath, and looked up at Lee, a wide grin still across his face.

"Are you alright George? Do you have any idea what's happened this week?" Lee asked, trying to get George to calm down. "Man, you're outta shape, maybe you should try out for the Beater slot on the Wasps, actually two. I'm supposed to put an add out for Beaters, I know it would take away from the shop, but you could hire some extra help. Godric knows that Verity has been there long enough for a management position. Or maybe Ron could take over for a season."

"Great! That means both of us can try!" George was still smiling.

"Are you sick?" he asked. "I don't play Quidditch remember? I announce it."

"So, Ginny says that she wants you at the wedding," George was quick to change the subject.

"I don't want to go," Lee's voice was full of venom and hatred towards the Weasley twin. It didn't mean to come out, but it just sort of happened.

"You still love my sister don't you?"

"Yes and no, I don't love her more than I loved her before, but at the same time I think I've fallen out of love with her," he answered the question.

Lee raised an eyebrow a second later. After hanging around with the twins for years he knew the speech patterns and the slight difference in their voices. Fred's was only slightly deeper, only slightly.

"George? Have you gotten better…" he started to say.

"You know when your own best friend can't tell the difference, then you know something is wrong," Fred chuckled, sticking his head around George's shoulder.

Lee blinked a couple of times. He was completely lost for words. It was then when he burst into a fit of laughter. "Okay, I get it George, this is some sort of joke," he managed to get out around laughter. "A new joke product that you didn't tell me about, only because I got Angelina to work at the shop."

Fred frowned. "This is no joke man, I'm really alive, can't you see the difference between me and George?"

Lee just continued to laugh. There was nothing else the guy could do. This was a cruel trick in his head, two days after the two-year anniversary of Fred's death and George's twin just happened to show up? Yeah, that was brilliant.

"Okay, cut it out," he breathed. "Tell me how didja do it?"

Fred took a step out from behind George. "While watching Angelina play Quidditch during our fourth year, you walked up and blurted out _I love you more than the stars in the sky_," he stated with little enthusiasm. "And then she laughed at you as you ran all the way up to the stoned witch and snuck away to Hogsmeade for the day. Does that ring a bell?"

"Fred?" Lee asked, finally calming down off his laughter. Fred was the only one who knew what happened to Lee that day, not even George knew, and Fred was sworn to secrecy too.

Fred nodded.

Lee smirked and brought his almost brother into a hug. It was a different reaction that Fred had received from anyone, and he almost expected one of his brothers to hug him, and his best friend to flip out. Not the other way around. Sighing Fred pushed away from the friendly hug.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, I just won a bet with Alicia. I told her you were alive still."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I didn't mean for it to be taking so long. The next one is Ginny for sure, Lee's seemed to come to me easier by rereading the first chapter. And of course this took place two days after Ron's fit. And I'm probably going to be doing another chapter with him. Please drop me a line of what you think. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	8. Ginny

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update. I was having trouble. Also note to K15: You forgot to give me credit for Triple P… but it's okay cuz I'm taking one of your characters in return or one of your many ideas. But hey what are friends for right? Please review thanks. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Two years, three days, six hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds since Fred had died, _Ginny thought grimly. Her mind was telling her to go back to bed, and her body was ready to face the day, and probably another couple of hours with Harry, helping her train for Quidditch.

She sat up and looked over at the empty space next to her. That meant Harry had left early once again for Auror training. He was chasing after his dream again. It seemed that's all he did lately, but Ginny was going to admit she was proud of her fiancé.

Ginny finally flung her legs off the bed and leaned down on them. Her brown eyes began to study the gold engagement band on her left hand. It had been exactly one year since Harry had asked her to marry him, and she said yes. But they both wanted to wait until she had a steady job going on.

Her eyes watered slightly as she thought about two people she wanted at the wedding more than life itself. The first person she wanted was her favorite brother, Fred. But he was unable to attend due to the fact he was buried six feet underground. The other person?

Well, it had been four years, two months, twenty days, nineteen hours, forty-five minutes, and thirteen seconds since she had really spoken to him. Him was Lee Jordan. Ginny's thought wandered back towards the day the twins found out that Lee was dating her. The reactions of them were much different than when they found the couple snogging in the Room of Requirement.

_Fred thrust Lee towards the wall hitting his head in the process. Both parts of the couple were slightly scared of Fred's reaction. Sometimes it was hard to tell who was the gentler twin. Normally it was Fred, but when it came to people he cared about it was quite scary the way he acted. _

_Ginny tried to get towards her boyfriend whose nose was smashed with the palm of her brother's hand. George stuck out his arm out and blocked her from taking any step forward. "He's going to hurt Lee!" she cried out. _

"_What are your intentions with my sister?" Fred demanded, nearly bellowing as his anger showed. The younger twin had noticed that Lee's hand was going down towards his sister's butt earlier and it was time he took measures into his own hands. "Are you using her for a quick shag?" _

"_N-n-n-no," stuttered Lee. _

_Fred threw him to the ground and stepped on his back, making a cracking sound with it. Lee cried out in pain, as Fred only pressed harder down with his foot. Ginny had seen all sides of both twins, but she hated it when they went into protective big brother mode. And of course, when this happened, Fred was usually the crueler of the two. _

_She decided to stand up for not only herself but Lee as well. "Lee and I are going out because __**I**__ asked him," she snapped, causing Fred to look up. "Not the other way around." She pushed George away and stormed over to the other twin. _

"_You know if you break my sister's heart, I'll break your face, best friend or not," Fred threatened. "I will not stand for Ginny to be in pain, just because a male is too stupid to realize she's a little bit feisty. And if you don't keep __**yourself**__ in check, then that also becomes lost to the world."_

_When Ginny had finished healing Lee and apologizing to him for her brother's stupidity, both of the twins were gone. She didn't even hear them leave the room. _

SLAM! It quickly brought the youngest Weasley out of her thoughts. It was obvious that Ron was slamming doors again. For the life of the girl, she couldn't figure out why he was being so stupid like this. The only logical explanation she could bring up was the fact that him and Hermione broke up again. _Stupid git,_ Ginny added. _Doesn't he realize that she's still in love with Fred?_

She stuck her head out the door and saw Ron storming up the stairs. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" The only thing she got in return was a glare and another slam of a door. She sighed and decided that she had to get up and actually move.

Her memories seemed to go back towards Lee. She was still in love with him, and she was pretty sure that he was still in love with her. But the love that the red headed female Weasley felt was much like the love Hermione and Harry felt.

Lee, in Ginny's mind, was nothing short for perfect. The best part of it all was he was a best friend with one of her older brothers. He was a family friend, and that gain him more points. George seemed to always approve until he caught them snogging. That was the day that he broke Lee's nose, for a second time that year (Ginny sometimes would think the twins as one person). The whole family thought they were going to get married. They were hopelessly in love.

With the wrong person.

Anyone with eyes could see that Ginny had eyes for only Harry, but likewise Lee had only eyes for Angelina. Both people of the relationship knew this and their break up was simple, but they hadn't talked to each other since that day, that cold February morning on the fourteenth. George was more upset than anyone in the whole entire castle.

"_If you love him so much, then you date and marry him!" Ginny snapped when they announced that they broke up. _

Ginny still thought of Lee as a good friend, and wanted him there at the wedding. Harry did as well, but only thought it would be fitting if someone from the media was there, but Lee was the second person that was told, Ron being the first. And to top it all off, Lee was the only ex-boyfriend that Harry still got along with.

She looked at a picture of all the Weasley children save Bill and Charlie. It was still hard to believe that the younger twin was dead, and it was even harder to believe that Percy was alive and doing everything he could to make life better.

There came a bark and a meow and soon Biscut, the orange tabby cat, came running up the stair. Hot on her heals though was Percival, Ginny smiled at the thought of naming that dog. She had reminded her mother that Percy was always the favorite child, and even though he lived at home, it was still nice to have someone to yell at.

"Triple P get back here!" a voice yelled and two identical red heads came running up the stairs. Ginny quickly turned her head in time to quickly catch the missing ear, and the nonmissing ear.

She took in a deep breath as the twin boys turned around. Right away she knew someone was keeping a secret from her. In fact, it was a bunch of someones keeping this important secret from her. "MUM! FRED's ALIVE AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" she bellowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I may go back and rewrite this chapter. This, however, happens to be my favorite reaction. I did have to use a little bit from Lee's so that their stories matched up, but that's okay. So don't forget to review. Thank you so much. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	9. Molly

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Molly Weasley, there was so much that had happened to her in the last two years that no one was surprised that she had changed even just a little bit. Her motto was if it wasn't clean and fed, then it wasn't perfect. That was the motto she lived by even to this day. And as soon as her and Arthur got married she was able to settle down and focus on this motto more. By the time her first child was born the house was ready for a child.

This obsession changed when Fred died. Sure, she kept the house clean save one part. When anyone would look at the Weasley clock they would see it covered in nothing but dust. No one dared to say anything, or even clean it. They all feared Molly's wrath if something was to happen and that clock was clean. But no one wanted to anyway; they didn't want to see what happened when one of them died.

But as more two more children came, Arthur only worried slightly. Bill was six by the time Percy was born, and Molly was already fixing food as if there were ten of them. The house was always spotless, and the children were bathed at least twice a day to make sure that they wouldn't get sick. This obsession with cleanliness only seemed to increase with Fred and George.

If someone would have told her three years ago that one of her babies were going to be killed in the war, her children would of never even gone to Hogwarts during that final battle. But nobody did, and now Molly was sitting on her bed while the others were out at work, or sleeping, crying over the loss of her son. The son that seemed to cause her so much trouble from the very beginning.

When the twins were born, they both had something wrong with them. This gave the rest of the Weasley the only information that they needed, Fred and George were going to be the biggest set of trouble makers since James and Sirius.

Fred had managed to wrap the umbilical cord around his neck while trying to get out of the womb, and was quickly losing oxygen. George was different; he had no hearing in his left ear. The healers told Molly and Arthur that Fred wasn't going to make it to his first birthday and George would be lucky if he could hear properly. When both twins proved the world wrong, the parents knew that they were going to make it in the Wizarding World.

After Fred and George were born Ron was born two years later. Percy, Bill, and Charlie seemed to take a liking to Ron and got along with the baby who received the attention of the older family members. Fred and George, on the other hand, didn't especially like their younger brother. Molly was pretty sure they didn't know what to think of Ron.

Molly took out a photo album. She had managed to get a bunch of the pictures of both twins when they were younger before Ginny was born. It made her cry every time she saw their smiles, especially when Fred got over. No mother should lose a son in war. In fact, no son should die before his mother. That is what her mother said when both Fabian and Gideon died during the first part of the war.

She looked at a picture of a four year old Fred holding a baby Ginny. She thought back to that day, the day that she realized that Fred was more than ready to be an older brother.

"_Mummy?" a small sleepy voice asked, "Can I hold Ginny?" _

_  
Molly was bouncing the youngest Weasley trying to get her to stop crying and take a nap. And nothing that the mother of seven did could stop the child from screaming. She was actually surprised that the rest of her children, excluding Bill, were able to sleep. Ginny seemed to have the lungs of life. _

"_Not now Fred, I'm trying to get __**Ginerva**__to take her nap," Molly said, emphasizing on her daughter's name. _

_Fred let out a sniff and started to tear up. Molly realized that he never actually held the youngest. Not that Molly trusted him, after he tried to push Ron out of the crib when he was two; she had every right not to trust him. _

"_I wanna hold her!" he stomped his foot on the ground. _

_Molly finally sighed and led the youngest twin over to the love seat. After he jumped into his spot, his blue-green eyes held hope. "Mind her head," Molly warned. _

_Ginny seemed to scream even more when Fred held her, but the boy was unphased by it. "Shh," he whispered. "Big brodder is here." _

_Ginny's cries seemed to lessen as he whispered to her. Molly was actually surprised that he could get the child to stop crying. The only thing that came from the child was a sniff every so often. Right then and there, as Ginny cuddled closer to her brother's chest, she knew that Fred was her daughter's Guardian Angel here on Earth. _

"MUM! FRED'S ALIVE AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Ginny's high pitch screech broke all thoughts the mother had of her deceased son. The photo sitting in Molly's hands dropped and shattered on the floor.

A twin stuck his head in and smiled towards his mother. "Um, hi Mum. I have a logical explanation to why I'm here."

Molly was quick to ask him the normal questions she bombed Harry every time he showed up from the Dursleys. "Have you eaten Fredrick? It looks like you haven't eaten in over two years," she said as she began to back Fred towards their bedroom wall.

Fred glanced towards his brother and his favorite little sister. "Sorry bro," George laughed. "You brought this one on yourself."

Molly whistled and Triple P came flying into the room jumping up onto her bed. She petted the husky behind the ears. "Let's go Percival, I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Oh yeah, compare me to a dog," Fred joked. "Triple P is a great choice by the way."

Molly took her son by the ear and began to drag him down the stairs to the kitchen. "Answer me then when I talk to you Fredrick, and his name is Percival," she snapped. "You're skin and bones, and when you're finished eating, you're going to take a shower. You smell like dog crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I take it all back. My favorite ending happens to be this one. And in case anyone is curious I almost had Molly say, "You're grounded until you die." But I decided I couldn't fit it in anywhere. Oh well, this is good too. A virtual cookie to Creative Touch because CT pushed me to get this chapter out. Please review. ZutaraFWHG4eva**_


	10. Ronald

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

Fred liked the feeling of being alive. It was nice to walk across Diagon Alley or into Hogsmeade without trying to avoid being seen. After his second shower of the day, Fred stared his reflection in the mirror. In two years he had changed. There was a thick scar across his right cheek. And no many how many times Fred washed his hair it still remained a darker red than before. His blue eyes, however, still held the same laughter and sparkle it did before the war.

He thought back to his brothers, George and Percy.

Using the towel from around his waist, Fred began to dry off his body. His five toes that slightly stacked on one another were finally that white again, and he was able to see the freckles on his legs. His mother was once again right. When he took the shower the first time, he was just ready to get out and see the rest of the family. Most of all Hermione.

His thoughts returned to linger on George and Percy. Their reactions were the exact opposite from what Fred had expected. Percy was usually the calm rational one, taking everything in. Everything had to happen for a reason. George was the one that should have punched his brother. It was just something that George did. He missed his family, but it seemed everything was topsy-turvy. Well, minus his mum. She was still the same as ever, and Ginny, still the fiery head that was madly in love with Harry.

Fred finally slipped on a pair of green boxers and headed out of the bathroom, drying his hair with the same towel as he went along. He glanced up at the top of the stairs. The door was shut, and he had hardly seen Ron all day. Well, besides that outburst from earlier.

Fred finally felt sorry for his younger brother. He looked down the other way, down the stairs. Past Ginny's room, and into the living room. His mother was expecting him to come back down so she could feed him more. Sighing for what seemed the third time in the past ten minutes, he walked up the stairs; he threw the towel into one of the rooms. Fred would have to remember to pick it up again later.

He slipped on his white shirt and raised a hand to knock on the door. But what would he say? He thought back to how Ron hated Fred for being alive. _Sorry for being alive, Ron, but I had to do it until I was sure there were no Death Eaters endangering my family?_ No, that just sounded stupid to Fred's brain.

Again another sighed. He was just going to have to do what came best. Improvising.

"Go away!" came Ron's angry voice, after the knock.

"If you don't open this door Ronald, I will curse it open!" Fred threatened. He realized that he had left his wand in the bedroom.

Ron slightly opened up the door and peered at him. "Oh, it's _you_," he sneered. Fred's shoulder's slumped. It wasn't going to be as easy as he had previously thought.

"Ron, look we need to talk," Fred stated firmly.

"I refuse to talk to you," came the remark. The door was slammed again.

Their mother's voice echoed through the house, "RONALD! STOP SLAMMING DOORS THIS INSTANT!"

"Or what!" he challenged.

"OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOU SPLINCHED!"

Fred raised an eyebrow. That was a weird remark, even for their mother. With Fred being home, her brain must have been working in over time. She had insisted that he wait until Arthur arrived home. Then, Fred would be able to tell the story about how he survived.

But Fred didn't want to wait any longer. He knocked again on the youngest Weasley's door. This time, however, there was no answer.

"Ron, open up." Fred banged on the door, trying to get the overlooked male to open up. "We need to talk."

"After you talk to the rest of the family? No."

"Is this about Hermione?"

"I knew."

The door opened.

"You knew?" Fred asked, taking one step in. He glanced around, looking for some sort of prank. A trap. Something that would kill him for sure. "Did she tell you?"

Ron's blue eyes shifted around. They looked at the ground, the door, the walls, Fred's bare feet anywhere but into Fred's own eyes. Ron made his way over to the bed, sitting down waiting. It was when Fred shut and locked the door that Ron released a sigh.

"I knew while we were on the hunt for the Horcrux. She kept moaning your name. It wasn't like I was blind either. I saw my chance, around our fifth year, but somehow I managed to bugger that up."

Fred sat on the ground, his back against the white door. He could remember living in this room for nearly thirteen years of his life. When Charlie left, it was when George and Fred had gotten the room on a lower level. It was great.

"Tell me about how you escaped."

_A/N: I have a billion excuses like any author, one is dealing with a fanfiction of Twilight. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I needed time to write a long-ish chapter about how Fred escaped. This also doesn't take away from Ron any. Which is what I want. _

_Don't forget to review. Thank you. Zutarafwhg4eva_


	11. Death Eaters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The passages where Fred dies can be found on pages 636 and 637—also these are not mine and belong to the very talented and amazing JK Rowling. **_

_**A/N: Between schoolwork and a job it took me a while to write this chapter. And it took me even longer to find the perfect spot where Fred could use a split second to…. Well you'll see. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Flashback~_

_Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men. _

_Fred just barely noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione running forward to help: Jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast. _

"_Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, his perfect jinx sent straight at Thicknesse. The man in question began to claw at the front of his robes, clearly in discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" _

"_You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater. With a nicely aimed hex, the Death Eater collapsed under three separate Stunning Spells. Fred finally looked at his older brother with glee._

"_You actually __are__ joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"_

_In a split second, the air exploded around them. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy. The two Death Eaters were at their feet, one Stunned while the other was transfigured; and in that fraction of a moment, when the danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. _

_Looking down at his own predicament, Fred noticed his leg trapped under a pile of rubble. Pushing it away he flexed, before grimacing in pain. Balancing was difficult as he rose to his feet. His right leg buckled and he grasped onto the wall next to him. The Death Eater next to him was moving as well. With one slight kick to the head, the unnamed Death Eater was knocked out. He then fell back to the ground and yet another wall collapsed, pinning the Weasley under again. This time, he had no strength to get up and move. _

_A thick layer of dust covered the air, blocking any sign of what was going on in the corridor. He looked at Percy who was coughing outrageously and with one quick wand movement; Fred undid the Transfiguration on Thicknesse. He stood there dazed and confused until a green curse came flying at the Minister. With another flick of Fred's wrist, Thicknesse was transformed into the Weasley twin. Shutting his eyes, Fred quickly moved his arms up to avoid being hit with a sharp piece of marble sent flying his way. When he opened his eyes, he touched the blood that was beginning to travel down his face. Still, the Weasley twin had no time to waste. _

_Fred closed his eyes and felt the twisting and yanking of his body being transformed. It was only his second time changing into his Animagus form, not having taken the chance to properly master the technique, and it was still very painful. He shook a little when he arrived on all fours of fox leg, testing out his broken one. He waddled a little way as the dust began to clear. He saw Harry shake himself of rubble. _

_His blue-green eyes landed on Hermione as she stood up herself. It broke his heart at the sight of Percy and his younger brother lying over the transfigured body. _

"_No — no — no!" he looked up at Percy's mouth, reading it. The sounds came out muffled and foreign. "No! Fred! No!" _

_And Percy rose to his knees and began shaking his brother. Ron was kneeling beside them, and "Fred's" eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his laugh still etched upon his face. _

_Proud of his Transfiguration, the real Fred snuck out and around many different Stunning Spells, and Killing Curses. The cold air reached his fur and Fred was free to see the world without really worrying about the outcome of the war. Somehow, he knew that Harry was going to win. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ron stared unblinking at his brother as Fred took in a deep breath. He had remained quiet the whole time. The older brother took this in as a bad sign. He stood up and now rested against the door. Ron's blue eyes watched carefully as Fred approached him.

"Say something," Fred stated.

"You faked your own death?" he grasped.

"Yes," answered Fred.

Ron walked up to Fred and hit across the face. "You lied to the whole family, because you were afraid of being squished by that wall! You are the ultimate prat! A right-foul Git, you know that?" He yelled.

Fred's hand rubbed the now sore mark on his face. He looked away from his brother. "I was chased by Death Eaters…"

"I don't give a damn about how you survived and kept yourself a secret after that! You could have come home! We were all in great distress because of it! Do you know what Mum and Dad have gone through? Did you even care?"

Fred answered weakly, "I kept this family safe."

That wasn't good enough for the youngest male Weasley. He held his wand towards the elder Weasley Twin. He backed Fred up to the door. Lowering his wand, Ron muttered, "Get out. Just get out of here!"

Fred quickly opened the door and almost slithered out. He flinched as the door slammed shut. He could hear screaming and throwing of stuff around the room. Looking down over the banister, he saw his mother standing at the bottom, glaring up towards the top.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she bellowed. "THAT IS NO…"

She froze. There was a scream. _Ginny_, Fred thought immediately. The door behind him rushed open and Ron stood there with his wand pointed out. Taking in a deep breath, the two of them rushed down, taking two steps at a time.

Barking like mad, Percival was sitting at the bottom of the steps. Mrs. Weasley had her eyes narrowed and her free hand was on her wand. The two boys rushed to her side and the dog moved on, barking through the house.

"Boys, the girls!" Mrs. Weasley cried out.

Within two steps, the boys were in the kitchen and standing before them was a man in black with a Death Eater's mask over his face. Behind him, in the hands of another Death Eater was Hermione and Ginny, both being held tightly by their hair.

"Hermione!" Fred called out.

Harry pushed his arm out, holding his wand still at the Death Eater. "What do you two want?"

Percival stood between George and Percy. "We want to rise the Dark Lord again."

"Impossible," Percy snapped. "No spell—"

"Quiet!" the back Death Eater snapped. "Or your sister and the girl will get it!"

Fred took in a deep breath. "Let them go!" he commanded.

The Death Eater smiled. "Well, Weasley. You may have escaped but you don't have much life left in you do you?" The tip of his brown wand began to glow green.

"I have enough life in to bring down the rest of you! Including your leader," Fred snapped. "What is it that you want here?"

"I thought it would be obvious. Our Leader wishes to speak with you."

Hermione gulped and looked at Fred. "Fred?"

He sighed and glanced between his family and the Death Eaters. His blue eyes landed on Hermione and Ginny. They were endangered because he came back. Taking in a deep breath, he answered calmly, "I'll come with you, if you leave my family and friends alone."

The Death Eaters looked at each other and both nodded. They let go of the girls and stalked towards Fred. They roughly grabbed his arms and began their moment to leave. By the time the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had gotten there they were too late.

Tears began to roll down Hermione's face with the realization that Fred was gone. Percival sat back on his heels as George and Percy fell to their knees. Without any warning, the dog let out a long and lonely howl.


End file.
